Renesmee Cullen? Meet the Pretty Committee
by WalyaNaylaKayla
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is in Westchester New York, and we all know who's there. Massie Block. When Renesmee and her beautiful family go into Massie land, how will she handle it? Will she invite the already popular Nessie to the PC? Ruin her life? or both? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Nessie, do you actually enjoy this garbage?" Jake asked fake-seriously, teasing me, plopping onto the couch.

"This is not garbage!" I pinched him, "And I'm just preparing for my first day of school." I resisted adding _Duh _to the end of my sentence.

"Don't even think about the _slightest _possibility of anything like _that _happening to you Nessie." Auntie Rose stared mystified at the 70" apple T.V. She was watching the scene where Jenny Humphrey was being attacked by Chuck Bass. "I would never let that happen to you." She smoothed my hair from behind me.

"I am so glad i get to go to OCD by _myself!" _I groaned, frustrated at my family for interrupting my show. Before I ran upstairs into my room i squeezed auntie Rose's hand and patted Jacob's shoulder to let them know i didn't mean it. I was just doing what a normal teenager may have done in this situation. I ran up to my bedroom and jumped onto my big comfy bed.

Our new house was 3 times bigger than our old house in Forks. Right in the middle of nowhere per usual. My whole family including Jake's pack (him, Seth, and Leah); had moved to Westchester New York from Forks Washington. I would be attending OCD as a ninth grader, since i looked fourteen, though i was really only six. And Jake and Seth would be attending Briarwood Academy. The rest of my family, excluding Leah, and Carlisle and Esme, of course, would be attending a college in Westchester, only twenty minutes away by car. Grandpa Carlisle would be the head surgeon at a nearby hospital, and Grandma Esme would be doing renovations to our new home, along with Leah.

Grandma and Jake were a little worried about me going to a real school, but they got over it. Jacob especially when i said it was an all girls school. He's my best friend and everything, but he's so protective.

"NESSIE! COME HERE! QUICK!" Aunt Alice shouted, with my hearing almost as good as a full vampires I could hear that aunt Rose was with her.

" COMING!" I yelled back, I wasn't worried that I would be in trouble or anything, my family spoiled me too much.

I quickly ran to her and uncle Jasper's room to find a rack of prearranged outfits hanging on it. Of course.

Aunt Alice ushered me in as I stood at her door frame debating whether or not to go in or make a run for it. I was alot like my mom in that way apparently. But with both my aunts being constant people in my life, I could also appreciate a well put together _ensemble._

Thinking about this, I didn't even realize i was staring at a bunch of clothes. I stared at it for a little while and then I finally grinned. These outfits were _amazing._ Aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie grinned at my approval.

"For me?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Of course, you _are _my favorite niece." Aunt Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only niece!" I giggled as i looked through the rack.

"Even if we had a million relatives, none of them would be as loved by us than you." Aunt Rose smiled while fixing her hair in aunt Alice's mirror. Not that it needed fixing, aunt Rosalie was one of the prettiest people I've ever seen in my life; which I'll admit hasn't been very long, but still.

"AND OUR FAVORITE NIECE TOO NESS!" shouted my uncle Emmett from downstairs. He must've been downstairs with uncle Jasper. Jeez. I knew they could hear us but did they really have to listen?

Aunt Alice slammed the bedroom door, but we all knew they would still be able to hear us. "On to more important things, we have to choose what your going to wear _on your first day of school_!" Alice cheered as if she were a game show host.

I sorted through the racks, the first outfit I saw was a lose flowy white tank top with an elastic at the bottom so it would go in at the end, with a brown leather jacket, artfully dyed skinny jeans, a light patterned scarf, and a bunch of silver necklaces. This outfit was really cute, and obviously designer, but wasn't quite as special as i thought my first day of school outfit should be.

Aunt Alice sensed my hesitation."Let me show you my favorite, this would be perfect!" She pulled out a purple silky looking tank top with some ruffles at the top, that was tucked into a knee length white pleated skirt. It was beautiful and a little casual at the same time.

"I love it." I breathed.

Aunt Alice smiled hugely, almost smugly. "I'll get the shoes and accessories that go with it" She dashed into her department store like closet and came back in less than a second to catch me admiring the skirt. This time she didn't hold back.

"I'm a genius aren't I? Your mom and Rose said that you wouldn't be into the 'clothes thing' as they put it, but I know my niece." She handed me a wooden cuff necklace, a small white clutch with a long braided handle thing, and brown boots with a little bit of heel, that looked like a one inch piece of fabric was wrapped around the whole thing (except for the heel). I was so _clothes minded _I didn't even realize my other aunt was no longer in the room.

"It's all great, but... uh, where am I supposed to put my books?" I examined the small purse. I could probably fit my phone in there...

"Don't worry sweetie," Alice was already holding up a big bag with RL stamped all over it. Wow, she really is prepared for everything.

"Thanks!" I grinned and ran downstairs to show my mom and dad my new outfit.

* * *

Massie's room

7:30 PM

the Block Estate

"Bean!" I called while making the last adjustments to my massiequin."9.8" I rated the outfit. Bean barked in agreement.

_Ping_. Probably one of the girls with a last minute wardrobe emergency.

**HOLAGURRRL: HEY MASS, WHAT R U DOING?**

**MASSIEKUR: HEY LEESH, PICKED OUT OUTFIT FOR 2MORROW. U?**

**HOLAGURRRL: SAME. OMGx3**

**MASSIEKUR: ?**

**HOLAGURRRL: I HAVE NEWS**

**MASSIEKUR: HOW MANY GOSSIP PTS?**

**HOLAGURRRL: 20**

**MASSIEKUR:**

**HOLAGURRRL** **_has just signed off_**

Massie groaned. Twenty points was HUGE! She knew the Spanish beauty would never joke about something that big, but still, Alicia might just be trying to make Massie nervous for the first day of ninth grade tomorrow.

Whatever, I'll just get it out of Alicia tomorrow, but now, I need to walk Bean and get my beauty sleep. Tomorrow was a big day after all, and nobody was going to ruin it for me.

* * *

_Re written June 30 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N if you like this story review review review! I think i'll be updating every other day, if not every day on this story so... enjoy:) Also thanks for the reviews hawtjuicyaddict i swear you are like my fanfiction best friend :) and thank you Maggie! And also, writing "aunt , uncle, grandpa and grandma is kind of killing my writing flow, so pretend they're there please**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Octavian Country Day**

**NPOV**

**"**Wake up sleepyhead" My dad nudged me gently as my mom turned on the lights of my bedroom.

"It's 6:40 Nessie, you have to get up so you can get ready and so Aunt Alice can do your hair." My dad sat on my bed as I groaned and pulled my comforter over my head.

My mom giggled, "We'll wake you up in another twenty minutes," her voice got fake-serious " but Alice will not be happy." They both kissed my head as i layed in my bed for the next twenty minutes. I couldn't go back to sleep, but I didn't want to get up because once I got up, my school career would start. A little dramatic, I know, but for the first time I won't have my family right there. And that was kind of scary.

I sighed and got up after only fifteen minutes cause I didn't want my parents coming in again. I tapped my foot on the floor to let them know I was up. Then I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to brush my teeth.

In the shower i wondered what kind of friends I would make, if any at all. Maybe there will be alot of nice girls there, who will have sleepovers with me where we can watch gossip girl together and give each other makeovers. I thought hopefully. I got out of the shower and proudly got dressed into my first day of school clothes. After I had put on the clothes and accessories, Mom, Alice, and Rosalie burst into my room. Normally I would've been pretty annoyed, but today I was just happy to get my mind off of other things, like school.

I walked out of my bathroom, my ringlets drying and taking their shape quickly. Well, even as a half vampire you can't really do normal things, like wait for your hair to dry for an hour.

"Neeeeee-ssssssieeee!" Alice sang jumping up and down with a straightening iron in her hand, and a suitcase which I knew was full of makeup. Nobody besides me got tormented by that stuff since the rest of the girls in this house couldn't keep it on without the venom taking it off, for more than a few seconds.

"Let's get this over with" I sighed while my mom laughed.

Rosalie grabbed a stool and patted it, signaling me to sit down. I sat while Alice plugged in the hair straightener and waited for it to heat up.

"Hmm..." Alice said thoughtfully.

"Keep it natural" My mom warned her.

"Summer time casual" Rosalie suggested.

"I've got it!" Alice's face immediately transformed from thoughtful to positively giddy. I wondered if she heard anything my mom or Rosalie said.

Alice grabbed the suitcase and opened it up. I felt really excited, which was weird. Must be the nerves. Alice sighed as she put some blush on my face, "You know Renesmee, if you had a pimple or two, this stuff wouldn't go to waste" I looked at the foundations and concealers she was pointing too, it looked like Macy's makeup counter had exploded in there.

"Not one pimple" my mom teased, "What a shame"

"She's not ugly at all!" Rosalie clucked her tongue. I rolled my eyes while Alice tried to put some mascara on me. "You guys!" I giggled.

"Hold still!" Alice scolded as if it really mattered, with her vampire senses and whatnot. Then she put all the stuff back and got the straightener. I was a little surprised since all she put on me was some mascara, blush, and lipgloss.

As Alice straightened my hair to make it look shiny, mom and Rosalie got hair curlers and put some curls here and there. Then they braided some of my hair off to the side. When they were finished I felt absolutely gorgeous, though the process only took about five minutes.

"Put on your shoes and get your bad so we can get the full effect" Rosalie urged.

I went to get my shoes and bag which were in the corner of my room, i put on some socks and then the boots. Then I did a runway walk for my family. "You're so beautiful" my mom looked like she would cry if she could. I looked in the mirror. There wasn't really much of a difference to me, my eyes just looked a little bit bigger and my hair was smoother, but I felt great and that was what mattered.

"Thanks you guys" I smiled at my family whom I loved so much, and soon enough my whole family was there. Daddy, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Jakey, Seth, and Leah. They all hugged me and rushed me to the garage. Everyone soon got into their cars, Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG, Jasper and Alice in her yellow Porsche, Leah in mom's red Ferrari, Rose and Emmett in Rosalie's BMW convertible, and me, Jake, Seth, Mom, and Dad in the new Range Rover.

"You guys are going to college already?" I asked confused, their classes didn't start until eleven. I laughed at Seth and Jake in their uncomfortable looking Briarwood uniforms, which consisted or khakis, a white button down shirt, and red tie, and a blue blazer. Seth growled at me. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the vampire today.

"No, we're going to drop you off at school" Jacob said smugly.

"All of you?" I gasped. Seth smirked and I knew my answer. I could see Emmett cracking up in the passengers seat of his car. This was going to be so embarrassing!

**MPOV**

**"**Kuh-Laire! Get moving!" Massie Block shouted from the range rover as she watched Claire struggle to carry all her stuff to the car. Massie rolled her eyes as Claire climbed to the back of the car. Damn Keds.

"Alicia's then Dylan's then Kristin's" Massie instructed her driver Isaac. He nodded and she went back to texting the PC. She lifted her phone dramatically over her head so Claire would know to get her phone out.

**MASSIE: almost there get ready**

**ALICIA: done**

**DYLAN: done**

**KRISTIN: Done**

**CLAIRE: don**

**MASSIE: and done :)**

Massie put her phone back into her Louis Vuitton purse. Ugh, she couldn't wait until she got her new one. Her current bag was _thisclose _to being last season.

She pulled out her examifying compact mirror and admired herself. Massie felt great. She had gotten a blow out from Jakkob this morning at 5:45 and had spent an extra long time on her makeup. She was wearing a DKNY yellow button down tank top tucked into her dark blue Marc by Marc Jacobs short shorts. She had her charm bracelet along with a single Tiffany's ring. She was also wearing her new L.A.M.B brown booties. 9.8 Massie rated herself.

They pulled up to Alicia's house and Dylan and Kristin were already there. "Isaac, after this just go straight to OCD" Massie instructed. Alicia wore a Ralph Lauren ruffly shirt with a denim blazer and velvet shorts, with black flats. Dylan wore a coral prada baby doll tank top with beading at the top and a white jean pencil skirt that only hit mid thigh. Kristin wore a hand me down Kate Moss cashmere plaid shirt, with dark jean shorts, and had her hair curled.

"Going for the tom boy look I see" Massie teased as they filed into the car. Kristin smiled not quite sure of what to say.

"OMG Alicia!" Massie screamed remembering the IM conversation she had with her friend the night before, "What's your _twenty _pint piece of gossip?" Massie added how many points Alicia said it was as a way to fill in the other girls on what they were talking about.

Alicia smiled, "Well, there's going to be a new girl named Renesmee Cullen at school, her family is like, insanely rich, and she apparently has like nine brothers and sisters who are going to college. Well, except for two guys named Seth and Jacob who are going to Briarwood."

Massie was disappointed, was that it? "So?" she heard Claire eating gummies. She was about to snap at her when Alicia said

"Apparently the whole family is super beautiful and Renesmee is alpha material."

Massie snorted. "With a name like Ruh-nez-may? Doubt it!"

Alicia shrugged and held up a finger, "Point."

Massie looked out the window, finally. They were here. She felt a shiver of excitement as she hopped out of the car with her best friends in the world. "Rate me!"

"9.9" Dylan said quickly. The rest of the girls agreed. Massie beamed.

"Me next!" Kristin shouted smoothing out her shirt.

"9.2" Alicia nodded.

"Ah-greed" The rest of the girls said.

"Dylan, 9.4, Alicia, 9.7, Claire...9 minus one for the kids. So 8." Massie looked at the PC as they nodded in agreement. "Ok get in formation and walk to the beat of..."

Massie turned to look at all the expensive cars that pulled up almost directly behind her. So did the PC. And then the rest of the school, who were all outside waiting for the PC to make their entrance into OCD first.

Out of the cars walked out a beautiful blond girl who made Alicia's good looks go to the D list. Then stepped out a super buff abercombie model type guy. Massie gasped at the incredibly beautiful pair, but it just kept getting worse. A gorgeous pixie like girl danced out of the next car along with a tall blond guy who put every hot guy Massie had seen in her life to shame. Then stepped out a movie star looking guy who looked like he was going to the hospital since he was wearing a white lab coat, along with his wife a young mom who was twice as good looking as Massie's mom Kendra. They all surrounded the Range Rover, which Massie jealously stared at, it was the latest model. Massie wondered who could be inside the car with all the beautiful people surrounding it.

She heard her classmates whispering about them

"Oh my god he is like, the HOTTEST guy i have ever seen in my life."

"do you think they go to our school?"

"If they did, they could take down the Pretty committee in a heartbeat" She heard an LBR say. Massie whirled around and glared at them until they walked away.

"Who are they?" Massie hissed.

"They're Renesmee's brothers and sisters... she must be in the Range Rover" Alicia sounded impressed.

"Woah, look at that guy" Dylan, Kristin and Claire were staring at a bronze haired god.

"Eh"

"My"

"Gawd"

After him, came a couple other hawt guys with a darker skin tone, and then a beautiful brown haired girl. Then, came out a girl who looked about Massie's age.

Massie examined the girls clothes first. All designer, and OMG she has the bag Massie wanted!

"Check out her boots!" Dylan whispered "They aren't even available yet!"

Massie shot a glare at Dylan as is to say "LBR's wear knockoffs. Remember that."

But then Massie looked at the girls face. _Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys... ok so im kind of mad because i wrote half of this chapter and then accidentally deleted it. ugh. Well, here is the chapter. And also thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story:) you rock! lol **

**Chapter 3: Is that...? Yep.**

**NPOV**

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" my mom whispered, only loud enough for our family to hear. Then she came in to hug me, with my dad close behind. We had just arrived at my new school, Octavian Country Day, and it was _huge._ I hugged my parents back while the rest of my family surrounded our car waiting.

After my parents finally pulled away, Alice and Jasper pulled me into an embrace, "Have fun today Ness," Jasper whispered. I smiled at him.

Then Rosalie and Emmett, "Love you," they said,

"Love you too" I replied automatically.

After them, Carlisle and Esme, Seth and Leah, then Jacob. By the time i was finished hugging all of them the school bell rang. "See you guys at home" I said nervously, grabbing my new Ralph bag.

"Remember," my dad started,

"I know I know, you, mom, Jasper, Alice Emmett, Rose, Jake, Leah, and Seth are my adopted siblings, me, you, Alice, and Emmett, are the Cullen's,mom, Rose, and Jasper are the Hale's, and Jake, Seth, and Leah are the Wolfe's." I smiled as I said the last part. "And Esme and Carlisle are our parents." We made this story up when we moved to Westchester. Well, actually, they had already had this story kind of in place at Forks already, but back then ma and the wolves weren't there. And I couldn't technically be mom and dad's kid (in the human world) since I looked 14 and my parents looked 18.

"And that we love you and you can drop out of school anytime you want." He corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Very encouraging," I huffed, and stomped into a big building that I saw everybody else go in. Turns out, that was the gym and we were having a first day of school assembly. I walked down the hall leading up to a door on the left. Through the glass I saw that I was already late. _Shoot. _I hope nobody notices me. I quietly opened the door and snuck into the gym, but I had chosen the wrong door to go into. I went in to the opposite side from where the bleachers, and all the people were at. Everybody stared at me as I shuffled embarrassingly towards the bleachers, trying to keep from clacking my heels loudly.

"You" The woman who was speaking when I came in motioned me to come over to the middle of the gym with her. _Stupid bird looking lady_ i thought angrily as I walked towards her.

"WOO!" I heard boys yell and whistle at me. They weren't wearing Briarwood. Huh. Weird. Some of the guys looked pretty old, some older and younger looking than Jake and Seth. Wait a minute... this was high school. Briarwood was a middle school! So me, Jake and Seth would be going to school together! Hmm.. I wondered how my family missed that, since there's no way they could've made a mistake. They must be playing a joke on Jake. I tried to hold in a laugh, imagining huge the huge Seth and Jacob with a bunch of 6th graders.

"Hi" I smiled at the bird lady.

"What's your name?" She glared at me.

"Renesmee. Cullen." I said. Nobody in the gym except bird lady could hear me because I wasn't talking very loudly, but everyone could hear bird lady since she was speaking into a microphone.

"Ah." Bird lady smiled when she heard my name. "Your doctor Cullen's daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, a little embarrassed to be lying, even though I wasn't technically. I'm sure my dad was a doctor sometime before, I'll have to remember to ask him later.

"Well everyone, This is Renesmee Cullen, she is new this year and her father is the brilliant new surgeon at Westchester Hospital." She announced, then motioned me to go sit down.

"Uh, thanks" I muttered speed walking over to the bleachers. I sat next to a group of five really pretty girls, who were all on their phones texting.

**MPOV**

**MASSIE: who does she think she is?**

**ALICIA: omgx10000 she had a better entrance than us on the 1ST DAY OF SCHOOL**

**DYLAN: ? if ppl thought she was the alpha?**

**KRISTIN: shut up dylan!**

**CLAIRE: Guys! Shes right there!**

****With that, Massie quickly shut her phone off, holding back tears. _She _was supposed to be the ninth grade alpha nawt that new chick. _She _was the one who was supposed to make the faux-late attention stealing entrance. And she did. With the PC of course. And they got to enjoy their reputation being made, for like, a minute, until 'Renesmee' had to ruin it! AHHHHHHH! Massie screamed internally, as she watched the older Alpha's taking Renesmee in. "I'M THE ALPHA! NAWT HER!" Massie wanted to scream. Even _Skye Hamilton _the alpha of OCD high, was staring about her and gossiping to her friends about her. Massie had never met Skye before, but she has sure heard of her. Skye Hamilton moved to Westchester last year as a freshman and made history by becoming OCD high's youngest cheerleading captain.

_Massie_ should be the one Skye talked about. Massie should be the one EVERYONE talked about!

But just as Massie was about to go Lindsey Lohan on the girl, she had an idea.

**MASSIE: WE R TAKING HER DOWN**

**CLAIRE:renesmee?**

**ALICIA: Duh**

**ALICIA: right mass?**

**DYLAN: whats the plan?**

**MASSIE: we become friends with her then freaking humiliate her**

**KRISTIN: how do we humiliate her?**

**MASSIE: just u wait and see**

**A/N ok sorry if this chapter was short, but my excuse is up top. remember to review! hope you enjoyed reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell my who you want people to end up with please! Nessie with Jacob Or Derrington or Josh ect. Massie with _. **

**Chapter 4: Nice to meet you**

**NPOV**

I got up and quickly walked out of the gym/auditorium. I heard a lot of people talking me during the assembly and it was really awkward since I had to just sit there and pretend I couldn't hear them.

"Hey" A really pretty blond girl with curly hair came up to me. She had a bunch of girls following her. What's with this school? Is everybody in their own clique or something?

"Hi" I smiled. I didn't want to scare away any new potential friends.

"I'm Skye Hamilton. And these are my friends, Monica, Audrey, Caitlyn, and Amanda." She gestured to the four super pretty girls. They were flirting with some guys who looked old enough to shave.

"I'm Renesmee, but most people just call me Nessie."

"Ok Nessie, well, we're having cheerleading tryouts after school tomorrow and you should definitely come!" I widened my eyes. The pretty cheerleader girls are always really popular in the movies. And they're talking to _me! _

_"_Yeah ok!" I said enthusiastically.

"Cool see you later Nessie" Skye waved goodbye to me and walked away with the rest of her friends. Ok. Now. Where do I go for Class?

I walked around for a little bit until I heard somebody say my name. "Renesmee Cullen?" A teacher called. That most be my first period! I quickly went into the classroom and sat in an empty chair. The teacher smiled at me, not even mad that I was late. I grinned. School was starting out great.

**SPOV (Skye's)**

"What do you think of her" I asked my best friends.

"Nessie? She's pretty" Audrey said.

"So she's a possibility, but we need one more person to decide on." Caitlyn said while texting her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"Well nominate someone" I rolled my eyes, picking at my salad. We were at lunch, tying to decide on which freshman to let into our group. We had to pick one every year so by the time all of us are graduated, we would have some BFF's to carry on our legacy.

"What about Massie Block?" Amanda asked checking her hair for split ends.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh I've heard of her! Apparently she was the most popular girl at OCD middle school, and she has a clique of her own. Anyways, she pretty enough but apparently she has a ha-yuge attitude." Audrey reported. I was closest to Audrey out of the other girls in the group. We became friends when I had just moved to Westchester, and was a social parana.

"What about Alicia Rivera?" Caitlyn suggested.

"NO!" Me and Amanda shouted together. "She'll try to take our positions as Alphas. I heard that she's kind of a bitch too."

"Isn't she in Massie's little group thing?" Monica asked, speaking for the first time during lunch.

"Exactly," I smirked. My friends laughed. We continued to discuss who we would invite into our clique when someone approached our table.

**MPOV**

**"**Hey guys" I smirked as I stood above 'The Clique's' table. That was actually their groups name.

"Hi" Skye smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling the looks of awe coming from the PC's table. This will show them that we don't have anything t worry about with Nessie.

"So, I was thinking about joining the Cheerleading Squad" I said confidently. After all, the clique wouldn't want anyone not confident in their group. Massie felt a pang of guilt. She loved being in the Pretty Committee, but they were just so... middle school. This was high school, and Massie was willing to give anything to be on top.

"Well, tryouts are tomorrow so I guess we'll see if you _can _be on it" Said a girl with shiny brownish blond hair and blue eyes.

Massie raised her eyebrows. "Um,"

The girl raised her eyebrows up also "Amanda," She informed Massie.

"Amanda, are you in Egypt?"

"Yes I am Miss Massie Block. But I am not the one in The Nile." Amanda retorted. "This is High School sweetie, nobody cares about FAJ."

Massie's mouth dropped. Who did this girl think she was calling Massie's clever comebacks 'Former Alpha Jokes'? Massie glanced at Skye, who seemed amused yet expectant. Of course! This was a test for Skye to see how a true alpha would handle this situation!

"Oh really Mandy? Well in high school" Massie mimicked her tone "nobody cares about CAB's"

"CAB's?" The blonde girl next to Amanda asked.

"Conceited annoying Beta's." With that, Massie flounced back to her table feeling sure that the clique would be begging her to join their group by the end of the day.

**NPOV**

My class'es were ok so far. Alot of people came to talk to me, and they seemed pretty nice. During second period Art though, there was a red head and a spanish looking brunette staring at me. At first I was freaked out, because I thought that the red-head might be the vampire Victoria that Seth was always talking about to scare me, but then I remembered that Victoria was dead.

So I waved at the girls, hoping they would become my new friends her at OCD high. They didn't wave back to me though, so that was pretty embarrassing. My blush felt as red as the apple's we were painting.

"Hey" introduced a pretty blond girl, who moved away from her friends to come sit with me. "I'm Olivia Ryan, those are my friends Sadie, and Strawberry." She pointed at a girl with pink hair, and one with really long hair.

I smiled then introduced myself. I recognized the girl with pink hair from my first period.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" She asked.

"Uh, sure" I said shyly. I moved over to her table, and noticed the red head and the spanish looking girl still glaring at me.

"Who are they?" I asked my new friend.

Olivia glanced at who I was looking at. "The red head is Dylan, and the brunette is Alicia. They're a part of the Pretty Committee. Trust me, you do not want to become friends with them. They are seriously bad news."  
"How?"

"They're just super mean, and they're not even that good of friends with each other. They're... leader i guess, Massie Block is a total bitch. Me and Alicia used to be like, best friends until Massie made Alicia stop being friends with me, and spread a bunch of rumors about getting plastic surgery." She explained, smiling at a group of older boys heading our way.

"Did you get plastic surgery?" I asked looking at Olivia's nose which was nearly as perfect as a vampire's.

"Yeah" she shrugged "But it's still mean." She hurried to explain as the guys sat down with us. I noticed that Alicia and Dylan looked really mad, and felt uneasy. Something tells me that we won't exactly hit it off.

"Hey" Said a really cute dark haired guy. "I'm Josh." He had really nice eyes.

"Hi Im Nessie." I blushed, feeling a little guilty for talking to a guy, but I don't know why.

"I'm Derrick" Said a cute guy who kind of reminded me of a golden retriever.

"CHRIS! STOP!" I heard Olivia screech flirtatiously, before dumping all her paint water on him. We all laughed.

"HEY!" Yelled Vincent, our Art teacher. "BOYS, GO SIT UP FRONT!" He fumed, as the boys got up and walked to the table.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" I whispered to Strawberry as Vincent went back to his desk. "Nah, our parents pay too much on tuition for us to get into any serious trouble." Strawberry explained. Wow. This _was_ almost exactly like Gossip Girl.

"So, Nessie, are your parents going to have a party?" Sadie asked.

"Um.. a party? For what?" I was confused.

"You know, like a get to know your new neighbors party?"

"Oh, um, I think that a lady named Kendra will be having one for us this Friday." I said to them. Even though I didn't show it I was really excited for the party, it would be my first one.

I saw Olivia and Sadie share a look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, hey, on Friday do you want to come over to my house to get ready for the party?" Olivia invited me.

"Sure, but I don't think my parents would let me go since they don't know you yet... Do you guys want to come over later so my family can meet you?" I asked hopefully, since getting ready for a party with my new friends sounded like a ton of fun.

"Yeah, ok." They all agreed seeming excited.

I grinned, while I texted my dad to ask.

**RENESMEE: hey dad is it ok if some of my friends come over after school?**

**DAD: of course as long as you dont bring more than 10**

Renesmee rolled her eyes **RENESMEE: as if im that popular**

**DAD: of course you are, now stop texting in class, love you**

After I put my phone away the bell rang.

"What do you have next?" Olivia asked me, while watching ruefully as Alicia and Dylan started flirting with Josh and Chris.

"Um... Social Studies."

"Oh," Olivia sounded disappointed. "We have health. Eck." We giggled, before we went into different directions.

"See you at lunch Nessie!" Sadie yelled, as they ran to class. I beamed, excited to have some real friends.

**MPOV**

"What do you mean she was flirting with Derrington?" Massie hissed at Alicia and Dylan.

"Like him Josh, Chris, and even some of the sophomore and juniors went to sit by her and duh-livia!" Alicia and Dylan complained.

"Did you try being friends with her so you could keep her from them?" Massie snapped knowing the answer.

They shook their heads regretfully.

"WELL THAT WAS THE PLAN!" Massie shout-whispered, glaring at Kristin and Claire to give her backup, but they just sat there as if they couldn't even hear the argument.

"Massie!" Kristin suddenly turned from her seat to urgently stare at Massie, her normally narrow eyes, wide.

Massie gave her a look that said 'What?'

Kristin flicked her eyes towards the classroom door.

Massie turned, along with the rest of the class to see her. Renesmee. The girl with long bronze colored ringlets, not yet available clothes, perfect features, and chocolate brown eyes that stood out from her pale skin.

The PC glanced at Massie to see what their alpha would do to this girl.

"Renesmee!" Massie called, waving her over. " Sit over here!"

**A/N Tell me what you think will happen! Review if you liked the story! And btw i'll usually be posting every-every other day, but i may not post on sundays and mondays cause those are the days i'm with my dad. **

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is embarrassing, but in the last chapter i accidentally inserted a big chunck of the first part of the story smack in the middle... so that must of been confusing. Don't worry I fixed it. Anyways, as always thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! :)**

**Chapter 5: Renesmee! Sit with us!**

**NPOV**

I walked to my third period social studies class, high on the adrenaline of having friends. The feeling quickly faded as I stood at the doorway of my next class searching for a place to sit. I was one of the last people there, so everybody else was already in a group with their friends, so no matter where I went I would be intruding on a group, which I didn't belong in's, conversation. It only took me a second to think this, when everything turned quiet. Every single person in the class was staring at me. I felt one of my blush's coming on. I got the blushing from my mom apparently.

A second later, a brunette called out my name. "Renesmee!" The pretty girl shouted. I noticed she was sitting next to Alicia and Dylan. Was this Massie Block? She waved for me to come over. "Sit over here!" She smiled. I noticed her friends staring at her in shock, I was pretty sure I was too. I walked over to the group.

"Uh, hi" I smiled feeling stupid for just standing there while the five girls sat there staring at me. There were two blondes I haven't talked to yet, a sporty looking one and one that looked really nice.

"I love your bag!" The brunette exclaimed. "I'm Massie by the way" She smiled at me warmly.

"Oh, thanks, my... sister gave it to me" I said almost slipping up on Alice's cover. Shoot. I'll have to be more careful.

"How?" Massie asked not quite suspiciously, just curiously. "They just started selling them online, and they're not in stores yet."

Was this girl serious? It's just a bag. "Um, I'm not sure." I admitted.

"If I didn't know better I would think it were a knock off" Alicia laughed. I couldn't tell if they were attacking me or just trying to make conversation, so I just smiled uncertainly.

"Oh, sit here!" Massie patted to the seat next to her. As I sat down she said, "You can sit with us during lunch by the way" Massie said. Wow. I guess they were just trying to make conversation.

"I'd love to, but um, somebody already asked me to sit with them today. Maybe tomorrow?" I said hopefully, not wanting to turn down any friends.

But I guess I kind of did since the... what were they called? The Pretty Committee? Yeah, the Pretty Committee, looked really shocked that I turned down their invitation. So did the rest of the class, who was eavesdropping for that matter.

**"**No prob!" Massie said through her big grin. "Tomorrow."

I smiled gratefully. "Well anyways, this is Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan" Massie introduced me to her friends.

"I have art with you guys" I smiled towards Alicia and Dylan.

"OMG! Righhhhht!" Alicia giggled.

I smiled, grateful when the bell rang, so I didn't have to keep up with the Pretty Committee's awkward conversation.

Ten minutes into class a note flew onto my textbook.

**Hey! Give me ur # so i can text u! xxMassie**

I didn't really want to text during class but gave my phone number to Massie. I wanted to be apart of this group for some weird reason.

**8970765341: Hey this is Massie btw put this # in ur phone**

**NESSIE: k just did**

**MASSIE: :)**

**MASSIE: hey ? r u doing 2morrow?**

**NESSIE: after school im going to cheerleading tryouts why?**

**MASSIE: OMGx2! i was just about 2 invite u 2 that! **

**NESSIE: lol :) are you going to tryout?**

**MASSIE: duh, i'll c u there :)**

Massie shut her phone off and discreetly dumped it into her designer bag. I did the same, after all. Who else was I going to text. When the bell finally rang again I wasn't sure whether or not to say bye to the PC or not. Thankfully they said bye to me first.

"Bye Nessie! By the way you are a total 9.9 today" Massie said sounding disappointed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain," Alicia got up and smoothed her shirt. "We rate each other on a scale from one to ten each day depending on how good we look. Today you got a 9.9, as high as Massie."

"Oh, ok... thanks." I responded kind of confused. The rest of the PC started walking out of the classroom and I walked behind them to go to my 4th period. Before we split directions, I saw Claire smile kindly at me.

I didn't have fourth period with any of the Pretty Committee, so it was pretty uneventful. I wasn't sure if I was relieved at that or disappointed. Only time would tell I guess.

After fourth period I had the first lunch along with the rest of the freshman class, and some of the juniors and sophomores.

It only took me a second to find Strawberry's pink hair when I came in to the lunchroom. I walked quickly towards them. As I walked towards them, I passed by Skye's table, and all of them greeted me. I saw a lot of envious looks after I said goodbye to them.

When I got to my friends, they were all practically bouncing up and down. "Your friends with Skye Hamilton?" Olivia practically shouted.

"Not really..." I said as I watched their bubbly faces turn disappointed. "She invited me to cheerleading tryouts though" I added.

Sadie's eyes widened at me. "You are so lucky!" She shook my shoulders as if I were the one going crazy.

Me and Olivia shared a dramatic- is she insane- look. Then we burst out laughing. Every single part of me wanted to jump up and down screaming at the top of my lungs "THIS IS SO COOL!". But I resisted.

After that, we all teased Sadie about her new crush. Then laughed about a bunch of random stuff. _I'm so happy. _I thought.

**MPOV**

_Buuuuuuuuurp. _Massie rolled her eyes at her read headed friend. "Focus Dylan" Massie snapped. "Tomorrow we are going to cheerleading tryouts, and even though we're ah-viously going to make the team, we need to look extra good to help make their decisions a little clearer."

"If we want to help our chances of getting on the team, shouldn't we be practicing our routine instead of picking out what to wear during it?" Alicia smirked.

"Fine Alicia, go practice your precious routine and tomorrow, while you perform in an LBR outfit, we'll see who gets put on to the team." Massie countered.

Satisfied when Alicia shrugged and said "Point", Massie went back to business.

"Dylan!" Massie barked. "What are you wearing?"

Dylan stepped forward in her dance-y comfortable outfit. "I'm thinking Vanessa Abrams from Gossip Girl meets Audrey Hepburn in BAT" Massie nodded. BAT stood for Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Ah-proved. Kristen!" she called out

"Taylor Swift meets Blake Lively" Kristen said quickly before saluting to Massie like a soldier.

"Ah-proved." Massie moved on to the next girl. "Kuh-Laire"

"Um, Ashley Teasdale?" Claire guessed. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Lauren Conrad" Massie corrected the relieved looking Claire. "And Alicia."

Alicia stepped forward proffesionaly, " Leighton Meester meets Jennifer Lopez." She declared triumphantly.

Massie wrinkled her nose at Alicia's next choice, but decided that Jennifer Lopez's style would fit well with excersising clothes.

"Ah-proved!" Massie giggled. "Now me, I will be wearing Blake Lively meets Massie Block. But mostly Massie Block."

"Ah-proved!" The girls laughed, and Massie quickly joined them.

When they finished laughing Massie got back to order. "Alicia, did you find anything on the new girl?"

Alicia nodded disgustedly. "Straight A's, super rich, and I mean even richer than all of us combined. All the guys like her, even the older guys, her and her family are all super gorgeous, and they're all adopted, and they all have really good connections so Renesmee gets all this stuff, and nawt LBR stuff like Mario cart or whatever, but like, Marc Jacobs fall collection in the summer. And get this. Skye Hamilton personally invited her to tryout for Cheerleading."

Inwardly Massie gasped. This bitch had the freaking life. Outwardly however, Massie just shrugged. "I guess she just can't do good at tryouts tomorrow." Massie grinned.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Oh please, she's probably perfect at everything."

"What I _meant _was that _we _had to make sure she didn't do good at tryouts."

The girls finally got it. Massie thought that Claire looked a little uneasy, but didn't pay attention to it since the rest of her friends seemed pretty excited. They kept giggling and saying what a genius Massie was.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked chewing her nail.

"Here's the plan." Massie huddled up with her best friends and explained what they were going to do.

**CPOV (Claire's)**

I chewed my nails. I didn't want to do anything to hurt Renesmee, she seemed like a really nice person, but Claire knew that she couldn't go against Massie, because if she did, it wasn't just Renesmee's life Massie would destroy.

Claire wanted to do something to warn Nessie, but if she told her, Massie would know and be freakin pissed.

Claire sighed, guess I won't do anything. She thought.

**SPOV**

She's such a _bitch_!" Amanda fumed. The other girls agreed.

"Well, she won't be part of The Clique." I decided, crossing Massie Block out on my clipboard. Me and my friends were at my house, gossiping about boys and deciding who to invite to our group.

"So... it's between Olivia, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and Renesmee." I bit my lip at the last name. I hoped the girls would agree that Renesmee was a perfect fit for The Clique, but big decisions like this had to be unanimous.

"I like Renesmee" I interjected as Monica tried to get Amanda to calm down. "And where the hell is Caitlyn?" I shouted.

"She said she was busy" Audrey told me, a hint of worry in her eyes. No kidding. Caitlyn was getting on my last nerve. She was constantly snapping at TC and had never even really connected with any of the girls in it. Plus she always acted a little shady. I sighed. We had bigger problems to deal with than Caitlyn.

"I nominate Nessie" I said finally.

"I second that" Audrey quickly followed after me. Amanda and Monica also agreed, apparently not wanting any members of the PC in TC.

"Ok, we'll invite her after tryouts tomorrow. Now, let's go show Block that she can't mess with anyone in TC without getting away with it." I smiled and winked at my friends letting them know exactly what I wanted them to do. We all laughed as we watched Amanda run out the door to get all the materials we needed, Amanda hated it whenever anyone would cross her. We all did.

**A/N tell me what you thought, as always. And in the next chapter I'll be putting in some more of the twilight charecters so don't worry:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey thanks for the reviews again, as always. They make me really happy to know that some people like the story. Anyways, tell your friends! lol**

**Chapter 6: Meet the Cullen's.**

**NPOV**

My classes flew by after lunch. I had another class with my friends, and one more with some of the girls in the PC. When class was over I walked quickly out of my 1st period, walking down the long walkway to get into my mom's new range rover.

I spotted Olivia, Sadie, and Strawberry almost immediately. They were under a big oak tree talking amongst themselves. "Hey!" I smiled, at my relieved looking friends. I waited until they were beside me before I started walking again.

"Is your mom picking you up?" Olivia asked twirling her hair nervously.

"Uh... I'm not sure." I replied honestly. Wow. I hope they're not all jammed into that car right now.

I opened the back door of the rover and was relieved to just see my mom there. Err.. sister I mean.

"Hey girls!" My mom gave us all a big smile, her wavy dark hair flowing down artfully.

"Hey!" My friends said as they piled into the car. " You're Nessie's sister right?"

My mom turned around and winked at me through her oversized Prada as if to say, _what every mother wants to hear._ "Yep!" she chirped. "Bella. Nice to meet you girls." She then turned back around to drive to Briarwood Academy to pick up Jacob and Seth.

"Your sister's so pretty!" Olivia whispered to me quietly, I knew my mom could hear her though.

"Chris is so cute!" Strawberry groaned. "If only Dylan would keep her man hands off of him!" I saw my mom smile through the mirror.

"Nessie!" Sadie suddenly shouted out. "You should go out with Josh." Oh my god. If they knew it was my mom up front trying to hold in a laugh, they wouldn't have brought this up.

"Or Derrington." Olivia suggested. "They're both really into you. Of course, the hottest freshman at OCD high want you at first sight," she sighed enviously. My mom burst out laughing just as she pulled up to Briarwood.

"Does your brother go here?" Sadie asked curiously, leaning across all of us to look out the window facing the school.

"Yeah, two of them actually" I said, joining my mom in hysterics seeing the huge Jacob and Seth surrounded by a bunch of short guys. "Oh my god, those guys over there" Sadie pointed at Seth and Jake "are so hot." she finished with Strawberry and Olivia nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Uh," I started when Jake and Seth finally spotted us.

"Oh my gosh they're headed this way!" Sadie bounced up and down in her seat. I could see my mom grinning and texting, probably telling my dad everything that was happening.

Olivia gasped and looked at me in horror. "They...?"

I nodded solemnly, and Olivia slapped the screaming Sadie and Strawberry on the arms, giving them a look, they shut up just in time.

"The toilets were so fucking low!" Seth complained, poking my moms shoulder hardly before climbing to the very back of the car ignoring my friends. My mom burst out laughing when Jake slid into the passengers seat next to her.

"So you guys didn't enjoy middle school?" She teased while driving back to our house. Jake growled at her. "Ok, ok I'll have you guys at OCD high tomorrow" she smiled.

"If I wanted to take a shit at school I would get leg cramps!" Seth continued, with Sadie and Strawberry hanging on to his every word.

Jacob turned around and smiled at me. "How was school Nessie?" he rolled his eyes and turned back around when I gave him the -I'll tell you later- look.

"And some short dude came up to me during lunch and said that I look like Booboo Stewart who the fuck is that?" **(A/N lol) **Seth went on. Strawberry and Sadie nodded sympathetically.

"So... just to make sure, your really supposed to be in 10th grade right?" Sadie asked casually, excited when he nodded. I rolled my eyes and played on my phone with Olivia until we got to my house.

"Woah" the girls said in awe. "Your house is amazing!" I smiled politely in response before we went inside.

"Hey Nessie!" My dad greeted me immediately as I walked in the door. He hugged me tightly.

"Hey... er... Edward." I smiled up at him. He subtly rolled his eyes.

"Would you girls like some snacks?" He asked politely to my friends, as I noticed his apron. Yum. My dad is the best cook ever, even though he never eats the food he makes.

My friends all nodded, speechless at the sight of my dad. Uh, ew. We went into the kitchen where we saw the rest of my family, putting on their human charade.

"Hey sweetie" Esme and Carlisle hugged me.

"Hey mom, dad," I hugged them back while Olivia, Strawberry, and Sadie stared at my family.

"Um, I think we'll go upstairs." I grabbed the cinnabon's and ran up the stairs to my room before the rest of my family could ask me how my day was. "You guys!" I called from the stairs. They saw me and quickly followed.

When we went into my room my friends snapped out of it and observed my room in awe. "This is like extreme home makeover times a hundred!" Olivia said and we all laughed.

I jumped onto my bed and waited for them to finish looking around my room. When they did they joined my onto my bed.

"Your brother Edward is so hot!" Olivia punched me. Ew! That's my dad! Gross!

"Yeah well, he farts a lot!" I blurted out. I was lying of course, vampires aren't gasey, but I just said the first thing I could think of to keep my friends from crushing on my dad.

"Eeeew!" They giggled. I could hear Emmett's loud laugh from downstairs, I heard Rosalie jab him with her shoulder and him muttering "Ow." God. They mine as well have their ears pressed against the door.

"And Emmett is on steroids and scratches his butt in public" I continued enjoying myself. Sadie and Strawberry and Olivia were cracking up.

"And Jasper..." I was about to continue.

"NESSIE! What do you want for dinner?" Jasper yelled out. I knew the last part was code for "Nessie shut up".

When my friends finished laughing I could tell they didn't believe my lies. I guess I wouldn't either. I mean, the steroids thing was believable, Emmett was huge, but the butt picking and farting didn't really suit 'the beautiful Cullen's'.

"Anyway, Ness, guess what" Olivia poked me.

"What?" I laughed.

They looked at each other seriously for a moment before shouting out, "WE'RE TRYING OUT FOR CHEERLEADING WITH YOU!"

I grinned. "Seriously? This is going to be so much fun!" We cheered and danced around the room.

"LET'S WEAR MATCHING OUTFITS!" Olivia screamed.

Sadie and Strawberry shouted out in unison "JUICY!" and ran to my closet. They spent the rest of the afternoon choosing out the prototype outfit in my closet. And of course, as soon as Alice heard us try on clothes she ran up to join us. It was the best afternoon of my life.

**SPOV**

****Me and TC tip-toed into the girls locker rooms before the cheerleading tryouts. Skye had instructed all the girls to leave their outfits in there at the beginning of the day, telling them it was so that they could change into them later. Only Skye, Audrey, Amanda, Monica, and Caitlyn knew what the real reason was for.

"Amanda!" Skye whispered, motioning for the black Armani bag. Amanda quickly gave it to her while the rest of the girls looked for the Pretty Committees stuff.

"Found it!" Monica giggled.

"Already?" Skye asked skeptically. She thought it would be harder to find the PC's stuff.

"Yeah" Caitlyn laughed standing next to Monica "Dylan has her name on all of these chocolate bars." she showed Skye the Godiva with a sticky note that clearly said DYLAN MARVIL on it.

"Ok, now put all of their clothes in here" I opened the Armani bag. This was a prank that the old cheerleaders used to do every year on the cheerleaders who were trying out.

"Now put these in their bags" I instructed handing them big sponge bob blankets with holes cut out for the head and the arms. TC had cut them out last night.

"I can't wait to hear what the boys say when they see them" Amanda jumped up and down like a little kid. The soccer and football guys always came to watch cheerleading tryouts. It was practically tradition.

"We'll see soon enough" I said cackling for effect. Me and my friends cracked up as we ran out of the locker rooms. Let the tryouts begin.

**EPOV (Edward)**

****"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Emmett laughed at Renesmee's comment on me... farting alot. The rest of my family was laughing as well.

"Shut up Emmett" Rosalie giggled elbowing her husband. "They can probably hear you".

"Ow". Emmett complained. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I looked down at Bella. She was laying down resting on my lap. "I love you" I mummered.

She smiled at me stroking my cheek. "I love _you_"

I was thinking about how lucky I was to have Bella and Renesmee, both of them being miracles, when I heard Emmett growl.

"And Emmett's on steroids, and scratches his butt in public" I heard my beautiful daughter say. Rosalie was tearing up laughing, as was Alice and Esme. Bella was covering her eyes with her hands but I saw that she was grinning. Carlisle shook his head smiling, while Jasper looked worried at what Nessie would say next.

"And Jasper," Nessie started.

"NESSIE! What do you want for dinner?" Jasper growled and we all burst out laughing. We quieted down quickly though and was soon silent.

I heard a plan going on in Emmett's mind and snapped my head to face him. Bella looked at me curiously, and I laughed. "I'll tell you later."

**A/N what did you think? sorry i posted this so late, i'll post the next chapter tomorrow around 7 or 8. review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cheerleading Tryouts part 1 **

**MPOV**

"EHMYGAWD!" Massie yelled looking through Claire's last season Gucci duffel.

"It's all BLANKETS! she screamed dumping all of the blankets on the floor. "WHERE IS AWL OUR STUFF?!"

"I bet Renesmee did this!" Kristen growled, standing across from Massie.

"Um, Kris, Mass, I think that the cheerleader did this." Alicia finally said when the color came back to her face.

"What?" Massie snapped her head around to glare at Alicia.

"The other cheerleaders used to do this every year to the new cheerleaders as an initiation. Maybe they're doing the same to us!"Massie's face lit up.

"Yeah but Skye said that she wouldn't do that this year, re-meum-ber Leesh?" Dylan smiled smugly.

Alicia blushed, embarrassed for not having a totally accurate report. "Given." She said trying to pass it off as no big deal.

"UGH! WHAT are we suh-pposed to wear? Tryouts are NOW!" Massie shouted at TPC, ignoring all the looks the other potential cheerleaders were giving her.

"YOUR THE ALPHA MASS!" Claire shouter, her face red.

After hearing that, Massie immediately calmed down, knowing what she needed to do. "Girls, put on the blankets, we're pulling a Tim Gun and making it work."

**NPOV**

I walked quickly out of the locker room eager to escape the angry Massie Block. She sighed regretfully, Olivia had a nervous breakdown and wouldn't come to the tryouts, and Strawberry and Sadie didn't want to go without Olivia.

I didn't really want to go without my friends either but I had already told Skye and Massie I would. I walked down the football field towards TC. They were wearing pastel colored juicy sweatshirts and matching short shorts. Skye's was teal and she was the only one with a whistle around her neck. The other potential cheerleader sat on the bleachers waiting for the tryouts to start. I looked down at my outfit nervously. I was wearing a dark pink Juicy sweatshirt and dark pink shorts. It looked like me and TC planned our outfits! _Oh gosh _I blushed nervously as I quickly walked to the bleachers and sat down. Skye saw me and waved. I waved back earning enviously looks from the other girls.

I was tying my converse when Skye started talking "I have a surprise for everybody" She said. I quickly looked up not wanting to miss anything. I wish I had. When I looked up I saw my "brothers and sisters." Yep. Mom, Rosalie, and Alice, in coordinating designer excercise clothes, and dad, Emmett, and Jasper in basketball shorts and white t-shirt's. All the girls around me stared at my dad and uncles whispering about how hot they were, and the guys on the other side of the field, watching the cheerleading tryouts cheered and whistled for my mom and aunts.

"This is Nessie's family, they're here to help me coach you guys." She grinned, pleased at the activity chaperon's she was able to get.

Everybody turned to stare at me, introducing themselves to me for the first time, or to tell me how hot my uncles were. I saw Emmett wink at me. God. I should've just kept my mouth shut.

Thankfully, the attention was taken off of me for a minute. Massie and her friends had just walked out of the locker rooms, not wearing anything except for cut up sponge bob blankets. I saw Amanda's mouth drop, and Alice shake her head disapprovingly at their outfit choices.

The boys at the other field whooped and Massie finger waved at them flirtatiously, before taking a seat on the bleachers with everybody else. I was impressed considering she had just been shouting her head off minutes before.

"As I was saying," Skye said obviously annoyed, which caused Alicia to shoot a panicked look at Kristen. "This is Bella, Alice, and Rosalie Cullen." She gestured to them as the boys continued to shout and whistle, only louder. "And this is Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." Skye smirked as if anticipating the girls responses. The bleachers shook with foot stomping and loud whistles, including a couple from the PC.

Audrey held up her hand to silence everybody, and when it finally quieted down she explained, "One by one, each of you will come up to the field and recite the cheer you have come up with, along with your routine. We will all be scoring you out of ten on your routine and how you recite your cheer. But for Nessie, only The Clique will be scoring you since your family might be biased, even though we all think you'll do great anyways." She continued. "When everybody is done, we will announce who made the squad." She smiled. "Good luck."

"First up, is Jennifer Abrams" Monica smirked as a petite blond strolled into the center of the field confidently.

"You get 30 seconds" Skye barked when the girl didn't start right away.

"_We're all in this together..."_

"STOP!" Monica shouted looking horrified. "JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP WITH EVERYBODY, SONG'S ARE NOT CHEERS, AND IF THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT? LEAVE NOW." A couple disappointed looking girls got up and left, along with Jennifer who got the hint after a couple of seconds of TC glaring at her.

After that a few more girls went. My family commented on most of them and TC always agreed admiringly with them.

"MASSIE BLOCK!" Caitlyn shouted. Skye was in a very serious conversation with Alice, so out of curiosity I used my vampire hearing to listen.

"I had these gorgeous limited edition Prada wedges and then lost them!" Alice snapped her fingers as if to show how quickly she lost the shoes. Skye nodded sympathetically. I rolled my eyes hoping my family would leave soon. I saw my dad wink at me.

I turned my gaze back to Massie. Everyone was silent as she walked down to the field casually like she didn't have a care in the world. Or like she didn't know she was wearing a blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cheerleading Tryouts Part 2**

**MPOV**

****I walked back to the PC triumphantly. I rocked that tryout. Amanda looked super pissed, but Skye had smiled at her and the alpha was the only one that mattered anyways.

Girls sitting on the bleachers congratulated me as I made my way up to my friends. I smiled back at them graciously, even though they were LBR's. Who ever said Massie Block was mean?

"Derrington was staring at you the whole time!" Alicia whispered as I sat down. Dylan and Claire nodded in agreement, I looked over at Kristen to see if she saw it too but she was too busy worrying about her audition since she was going soon.

"Really?" I asked coyly, staring straight ahead at Becca Miller's audition as if my life depended on it.

"Yeah totally, look!" Alicia punched me. "He's looking at you!"

I glared at Alicia, her punch really hurt but ah-viously I couldn't tell her that. Alpha's are unbreakable.

"Ehmagawd!" I shout whispered. "He texted me!"

"What did he say?!" Dylan, Alicia and Claire crowded around me, their breath fogging up my phone.

"Personal space." I waited until they backed off, then opened the message and read it out loud smiling.

**DERRICK: hey block nice job out there ;)**

****"HE SENT YOU A WINKY FACE!" Alicia said all up in my face again.

I typed a response. "Wish me good luck guys!" Kristen said nervously. Huh, I didn't hear Skye call Kristen's name. Whatever. I said good luck to Kristen and went back to texting Derrington, after all, it's totally ahb-vious that Kristen will have and awesome tryout.

**MASSIE: thanks im glad you and your friends enjoyed sitting on their butts staring at me.**

****Derrick responded immediately **DERRINGTON: haha :) we did.**

**MASSIE:** **Thats creepy Derrick. you mine as well poke a hole through the wall of the girls locker room**

**DERRICK: who says i didnt ;)**

****"EHMAGAWD!" Dylan shrieked. "Do you think they actually did that?" She pinched her stomach. " What if the boys saw me changing!"

I rolled my eyes, and tried not to smile when I saw that I had a new text since Derrington was just across the field.

**DERRICK: Do you want to go to slice of heaven after this?**

**MASSIE: can the PC come?**

**DERRICK: yeah my boys are going too**

**MASSIE: ok see you there :)**

****Massie pinched Alicia who read Massie's text conversation and pinched Dylan who then pinched Claire, and then Kristen when she got back.

"This is so awesome. It's the second day of school and we're already hanging out with our crushes!" Kristen giggled.

"Yeah." Massie frowned. "But even though we're supposed to be fake friending Nessie, nobody tell her about this ok? For some reason the boys might think she's attractive, aaaaand she was flirting with Josh and Chris righhhhht?" Massie asked Alicia and Dylan.

"Yeah" Dylan said looking pissed.

"Speaking of her, are we going to do the plan today?" Alicia whispered.

"Duh." Massie grinned as she watched girl after girl try out until it was Renesmee's turn.

**SPOV**

****I can't believe her! Who does she think she is going along with my prank like nothing happened? God. Amanda was pissed, she spent the whole tryouts sending me texts bitching about them.

"What did you think of her?" Rosalie asked me. I looked at the stunning blonde enviously. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, which of course made me want to be friends with her. And her family, Bella and Alice where pretty too, but the guys were _hot. _

"Uh... Kori? She's ok, I'll put her in the maybe list." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

As the next girl came forward I glanced at the Pretty Committee, Massie was already looking at me so I gave her the friendliest smile I could muster. She had guts, I'll give her that, but _nobody _took The Clique's prank and went with it.

I payed extra attention to the girls in her group as they came up to audition. Massie was pretty good, her cheer was obviously from the internet, but who's wasn't? Kristen Gregory was really good and obviously athletic, she was pretty too and Monica told us that she was in math and science with her, so she was really smart too. I told Audrey to keep an eye on her. Next was Alicia Rivera. She was beautiful, but not as pretty as any of the TC's or the Cullen's. Her cheer was the best out of all the girls so far though. Dylan Marvil came after her and Skye liked her right away. She was bubbly but not in an annoying loser-y way, and her hair was gorgeous, it just needed some product which The Clique would be happy to give her. Then there was Claire Lyons. I honestly don't know why she's in the Pretty Committee. Sure she was probably cooler than the rest of her friends since she was so down to earth, but that kid could not pull off that sponge bob blanket if her life depended on it.

I sighed, there were some really good girls who could potentially be on the team, but would be too annoying for me to deal with. Life is so hard.

"HEY SKYE!" I heard a guy shout from behind me. I rolled my eyes; i'm at tryouts _hello? _I have to be professional during this.

Still I turned around and gave a flirtatious wave to the guy who called my name, only to realize it was just my best guy friend Luke. I had met him when I first moved to Westchester, and he was my all time best friend next to Audrey.

"Hey loser" I called out laughing. I saw the jealous looks guys shot at Luke and smiled.

"Lucy Annalla!" I shouted out to the next girl, flaunting my power at the boys. Monica shot me a look and we both giggled at all the hot guys behind us. Audrey soon caught on, then Amanda did, and finally Caitlyn, and we all burst out laughing. I loved my friends. _Ok, back to business Skye _I thought to myself as I tried paying attention to the frazzled girl in front of me. Oops, I hope I didn't distract her. Oh well, if she can't handle some laughter she can't handle being a cheerleader.

"NEXT!" I shouted.

"Renesmee Cullen!" Bella called out smiling at her sister. The rest of the Cullen's were smiling too, and soon TC was all grinning at the nervous freshman.

As I waited for Renesmee to walk over to us I heard a giggle. I snapped my head to the direction of it and saw the Pretty Committee trying to hold back laughs. Gawsh. What was their problems?

"Go Nessie!" I cheered for her, but that didn't wipe the smug smirk off Massie's annoyingly pretty face.

The boys behind me cheered and so did the Cullen's. I watched satisfied as the all-knowing smile was wiped off of her face. _Good._

__"Whenever your ready" Audrey said nicely when Nessie was in front of us. I got my hand in position, getting ready to give my -about to be new best friend- perfect scores for everything.

The Clique girls did the same when suddenly Edward shouted "One sec!"

_No argument here _I thought as I checked out the abercombie like model. _I wonder if he's dating anyone. He's not even that old, like 19? 20 tops. I've kissed older. _

Edward bent onto the floor and all the girls there let out a sigh. "Nessie," he said after he observed the grass "why don't you do your cheer over there?" He suggested pointing left to where we were standing. "If that's ok with you?" he smiled at me. I nodded unable to speak.

Renesmee looked at him questioningly but walked over to where he pointed.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm a freshman" She said loudly and smiled.

I watched as she got in position and quickly started her cheer "Hey! We're back

The best is yet to come

O-C-D We are for number 1

Excellence, perfection, teamwork, success

The Octavian Country Days, a step above the rest

Pride and spirit

Need we say more?

O-C-D, We rock the floor!" I was silent for a second before I started clapping. The boy's where whooping and whistling at Nessie's impressive moves. She finished with a high kick and fell to the ground in an effortless split.

"Nice Job Nessie" I said watching Massie's face grow red from... anger? Confusion? And a couple other emotions I didn't recognize.

I saw Alice wink at Nessie and say to the rest of the hopefuls "You all did spectacular, wait here while we total up your scores, it should only take a few minutes and then we can announce who made the squad!" She pumped her arm up in the air and I laughed at her silliness. The Cullen's were really growing on me.

I stepped a little bit closer to the bleachers with my arms crossed, staring down each girl individually. This was my favorite part, making them squirm. One by one, they shifted their eyes down to their feet, until I locked eyes with Massie Block.

I was surprised when she didn't look away after a couple of seconds after staring into my intense blue eyes, I made my eyes a little bit bigger and stopped blinking altogether. She did the same. I was close to caving when Bella called my name. Thank god. I turned around and blinked a few times until I felt some moisture return to my Tiffany box blue eyes.

"Here" Amanda grinned, silently telling me that the girls I wanted where on the team.

I glanced at it and grinned.

**NPOV**

****I looked at my dad confused. Why would he want me to move over there? Better lighting? Ugh, I hope nobody thinks that my family is helping me cheat, like they think they planted magic grass in that section of the field just to make sure I did really good. Come to think of it, I wouldn't pass them. I saw my dad roll his eyes at my thought.

_Ok, _I thought _Take a deep breath, you can do this!_

I went in front of the 'judges' and told them who I was, just like every other girl before me "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen and I'm a freshman" i winced, I sounded really squeaky and you could only hear some of what I was saying, so I sounded like, "Hi, Renes- len, a freshman"

I took another deep breathe and swallowed some spit to make my voice stronger. Then I started. Once I started I quickly got more confident. I knew how to do this! It was easy! Well it wasn't easy learning it, but actually doing it now was worth all the work! I beamed out of breath when I finished. The only people clapping was my family, and they didn't even count!

All the other girls had some sort of cheer for them from their friends or even from The Clique! Was I really bad? Oh gosh, I could feel a little tickly feeling in my throat which I got whenever I was about to cry.

Thankfully, Skye started clapping and I was able to hold back my tears. I let out a nervous giggle as I the boys cheered for me and the rest of TC. Even some of the other girls were cheering for me!

I glanced up at Massie and she was giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and waved at her. Earlier I was afraid she didn't want to be friends with me anymore since she didn't sit next to me on the bleachers, but she must've not have seen me.

I ran over to the bleachers fully energized again, my heart fluttering quickly, hoping to make the squad. It was actually really fun. I wish Olivia had been here to share this moment with me.

**MPOV**

****I held the PC's hands as Skye walked forward to say who made the squad. I squeezed Claire's hand so hard she had to kick me to tell me to loosen my grip.

"Sorry" I muttered not taking my eyes off of Skye.

"Hey everybody, we got the final scores. And as you know, there are only ten spots on the team, but forty seven of you auditioned." Gawd, this was _so_ The Bachelor "Well, I'll just get to it then," She grinned evilly. I held my breath, Alicia looked like she was praying, Claire was chewing the nails off her free hand, Dylan was tapping her foot impatiently, and Kristen looked like she was going to puke.

" The girls who made the squad are...

Jennifer McAdams" Dylan scoffed.

"Alyssa Miller

Natalie Williams

Annie Hopkins

Renesmee Cullen" Massie rolled her eyes

"Alicia Rivera" Alicia jumped up and quickly at down, trying to contain her excitement for the sake of her friends. _Ok, there's still four spots left, the rest of the PC can be in it._ Massie thought.

"Kristen Gregory" Kristen let out a yelp of excitement.

"Dylan Marvil" Dylan stopped tapping her foot and gave a sigh of relief.

"Tori Jensen" Massie completely stopped breathing. It was either her or Claire, or neither of them.

"And..." Skye smiled "-

**LOLOLOL cliffhanger! tell me who you think is going to make it! Claire or Massie? I already know, but tell me who you want! Hope you liked the chapter by the way! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH! IM SO SORRY! to be honest I've been having a really sucky past couple of weeks, but I just say my reviews and stuff and felt so guilty :( THE STORY IS BACK ON! lol, really sorry :( NEW PEN NAME BTW**

**Chapter 9: Invites and Strikes**

**NPOV**

I gasped as I heard my name come out of Skye's perfectly glossed lips. There were a few other girls who made the team.

Skye called out the names of the Pretty Committee and I felt uneasy. After my tryout, Dad pulled me aside and explained why he moved me to a different spot before my routine. The Pretty Committee had tried to sabotage my tryout by dropping a little medicine cup full of oil on the grass every time one of them came up. That wouldn't have worked anyways since my balance if freaking un-human, obviously cause I wasn't. They didn't know that.

Dad told me that they have been planning this since I met them. I knew he was right because he wouldn't lie to me. And he could read their minds, so.

I wonder why the would do that though, they all seemed so nice and acted like they genuinely wanted to be my friend. I hope they wouldn't be at the 'Welcome the Neighbors' thing on Friday.

Skye already called out Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen's name already. She was pausing dramatically, and it was clear why. She was about to announce who got the last spot on the team and it was between Massie, and her friend Claire. And a bunch of other people who didn't matter. Whoa. Did I really just think that?

"And..." Skye grinned like a cheshire cat. "Massie Block."

I heard a scream from behind me. Massie probably. I turned around and confirmed my suspicions. Massie and the rest of the PC excluding Claire were all hugging. Claire looked like she was going to cry, which was really weird because she also looked really mad. Did they not care about their other friend at all? I imagine it would suck alot to be Claire. She seemed to get left out a lot.

Not my problem. Claire was one of the girls who wanted to kill my chance of being a cheerleader after all.

But I am a cheerleader. I grinned, like all the other times that I thought about me, Renesmee Cullen, half-vampire-half-human, being a cheerleader. This sure was one heck of a life. I loved it.

**MPOV**

TPC was all cheering, I was too before I caught myself. The boys were just across the friggin field, this is not the time to act like an LBR.

"Get a hold of yourselves," I hissed at them. They quickly quieted down, thank gawd.

We all turned ourselves back around to face Skye who was glaring at us. Serves her right.

"Girls who made the squad, please come to the front," Skye ordered. "Girls who didn't, please leave school property."

I smirked at all the losers who made the walk of shame down to the locker room, then made my down the bleachers, giving a finger wave to the boys. Derrington smiled at me and turned around to wiggle his butt. I knew that was his way of saying 'Congratulations'.

With all of the PC behind me- wait. Where was Claire? Crap. I forgot she didn't make the team. I stopped and turned around to look for Claire. She was on the walk of shame. Oops. I felt bad for her, but she'll forgive me later. She always did.

I shoved a girl to make room for us in the circle formed by the cheerleaders. Well, some of them. The other cheerleaders weren't here for tryouts. We would meet them at the first practice. I was kind of nervous- nawt that I would _ever _let anyone know- about meeting the most popular girls in school.

The girl I shoved turned around and shot me a dirty look. Renesmee. I should've known from the perky hair. I raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she would drop the look as soon as she saw who she was dealing with. Nessie just raised an eyebrow back. UGH! What is up with this girl? Why wasn't she scared of me! If my plan worked- they _always _worked- she wouldn't even be here! She would've fallen on the grass and left with the rest of the LBRs.

I stared into her eyes a while longer while Skye talked. I could feel the PC's eyes on us, wide with excitement about what was going down. Thankfully, Renesmee broke out of her bitch face and gave me a friendly smile.

"Great job," she congratulated us. Well that was easy.

"Thanks," I said through my wide, fake smile.

"As I was _saying" _Skye started again and we turned our heads toward her. "Everybody go shower and change, and meet me at the country club at 7 for the squad's first team dinner. It's mandatory." Skye was frustrated since she had to repeat this for TPC's benefit.

Take my time with lunch with the guys? Or rush and risk them thinking the Pretty Committee were LBR's so we could go to dinner with some real LBR's. Them and the most popular girls in school.

"Mass, we're going to Slice of Heaven with the guys still right?" Alicia whispered.

"Ah-viously," I confirmed.

"Ugh, pizza _and_ country club food?" Dylan wrinkled her nose.

"Shut up." I muttered before putting my attention back on Skye.

"Um," I smirked as the blonde Alpha's head snapped in my direction. "Sorry, but, we can't make it."

Skye narrowed her eyes, and her pissy friend, Amanda, rolled her eyes at me. "Excuse me?" she asked. I knew she heard me, but was expecting me to change my answer.

"We're going to lunch, and don't want to be rushed." I checked out my nails, pleased at how bored my voice sounded.

"Until seven?" Another member of TC asked, Monica, I think, asked doubtfully.

"Mhmm..." I opened my mouth in an O and stretched out my arms, pretending to yawn. Alicia and Dylan were cracking up while Kristen just looked really nervous.

"Every time you miss a mandatory meeting you get a strike against you," Skye warned. "Three strikes and your out."

I pretended to think about it, basking in the attention I was getting. "I think I'll chance it." I said sweetly once TPC finally calmed down.

Skye looked at me, stunned, with a whole lot of anger and a mix of respect.

I turned to my right, making my voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "You want to come Nessie?" I raise an eyebrow. I didn't really want Renesmee to come, but I wanted to see how she'll respond. And I looked really bad ass disrespecting Skye like this.

"Um..." Renesmee looked nervous, glancing at her family members who were watching the whole exchange. The small pixie looking girl nodded and smiled at Nessie, before giving me a hard look.

"Sure." Nessie said finally, giving Skye an apologetic look.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I think I have a new plan.

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think! and again, REALLY SORRY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! thanks for the reviews and everything! It's much appreciated :). And for you read and run(ers) REVIEW! and tell me what you think of this chapter:) one more thing, just curious;who knows who said 'karmic sinergy'? and who else watched the bachelor? Kacie B! Woo hoo! One more thing before I shut up (type up?) check out my new story ****Alphas**** and tell me if you like it :)**

Chapter 10: Friend+Enemy=Disaster

DPOV (Dylan)

I glanced to my right nervously. After Massie invited Renesmee to Slice of Heaven with us TPC went back to Massie's house to primp before meeting the boys.

_"Whadd'ya think?" Massie burst out of the bathroom wearing a thin ruffled purple tank top, dark washed ripped jeggings, and silver trimmed ankle sandals. _

_"Ah-mazing!" Alicia said happily. We were all really happy for making the team. Especially Massie, which is kind of weird since she usually doesn't seem to care about anything. It must have been kind of embarrassing though, to be the last one called. Being the last called either means that you were the best, or just made it by a little. I guess it could be that, or maybe she's nervous about being a total FD (female dog) to Skye. Gawd. If we get kicked off the team for this... Ehmagawsh! Have my toes always been this fat?_

_"I don't know." Claire shrugged at Massie sounding bored. "It's kind of try-too-hard don't you think?" I snapped my head back at Massie, waiting to see her reaction. _

_Wow. I knew Claire was mad and all about not being a cheerleader, but...- well, I guess she could also be mad since we've kind of been excluding her from the group in all of our excitement._

_Massie glared at Claire. "I think it's fine." she responded, her voice asking 'what's your problem'. _

_Claire shrugged again, probably seeing her mistake in questioning Massie's fashion choices. Massie, satisfied, went back into the bathroom to do her hair. Alicia and Kristen followed. I stayed on the floor for a little while more, seeing if Claire was coming. She wasn't._

_I got up and smoothed down my skirt. I heard Claire talk to herself. "All... cares about... joining the Clique". _

_What? The Clique? What? Claire wants to join TC? _

_I stumbled into Massie's bathroom, confused. I knew that The Clique picks a member each year but... Oh no. Mass will not be happy if Claire ditches the PC for TC. We'd be known as the clique that let the girl from FLORIDA of all places, get away. _

I sat in the booth staring nervously at Massie and Claire. There was one last chair on the other side of the booth, and it was between Cam and Derrick. Claire was about to sit in it, and the only thing keeping her up was Massie's glare. They were having a stare off over the chair.

Just grab another one! I wanted to shout at Claire.

"Kuh-Laire," Massie said, her sweet voice contrasting with her icy expression. "Can you move please?"

Claire looked nervously into Massie's eyes. Yeah, no kidding. She'll probably turn you into stone. "Uh... I kind of got here first..."

By now, even the boys were watching. How embarrassing. Massie must have thought the same thing because she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Kuh-Laire. You know how important it is that I sit here, I mean, it's not like _you _want to be in the middle of talking about tryouts right?" Massie's voice was innocent enough, but we all knew better. Well, except for the guys probably.

"Um.."

"Cause you might feel awkward, sitting here while we celebrate. Since... you didn't make the team." Massie stage whispered and patted Claire's shoulder sympathetically. Wow, too soon Mass, too soon.

I kind of figured this was about more than the stupid chair.

"Hey guys!" Renesmee's voice called out to us right following the bell on the door. Just what we need.

**CPOV (Claire)**

I speed walked out of the restaurant fuming. My cheeks were flaming and some tears were tickling my eyes. Nope. I pushed the tears back. I'm too angry to cry.

I walked out of the parking area and was on the sidewalk just outside of the shopping area. Then realized Massie was my ride. Crap.

I glanced back at Slice of Heaven, hoping Cam would rush out and offer to walk me home. He didn't, probably too infatuated with Renesmee, or the other cheerleaders. I winced at the word. Cheerleaders.

I knew I was being a bad sport about my friends making the team, but, Massie doesn't have to be such a... bitch! About it. She was leaving me out on purpose.

I stood there on the sidewalk thinking about this, wondering whether I should go back in and let Massie flush all of my pride down the toilet. Or to walk the four miles back home.

Definitely the second one.

* * *

An hour and a half later I only had half a mile to go. "Claire!" I heard a feminine voice call me from behind. It didn't sound very familiar.

I turned around and recognized the girl who called me almost immediately. It was Caitlin, one of Skye's best friends and a member or The Clique.

"Uh, hey." I walked over to the blonde.

"Caitlin." She reminded me as if I needed it.

"Um..."

"You're friends with Massie and her friends right?" Caitlin asked, her eyes shining. The heck?

"Kind of." I replied dully.

"What do you mean? Either you are or you aren't?" She snapped at me. Bipolar much?

I sighed, starting to regret treating the popular girl like any other person. "No. I'm not." I said finally, holding back another round of tears.

Caitlin raised her eyebrow. "Crap. Well, I need a favor then." I don't even know you.

"Um... what is it?"

"Become friends with Massie again."

"Why?"

"Because I need her and her friends to help me take down The Clique."

What did she say?

**Harhar, did you like being in Claire and Dylan's heads? Was it freaky? lol, tell me what you thought!** **should Claire help Caitlin? And what's Renesmee's part in all of this? Find out next week on disney channel. JK i meant Fanfiction.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Joining Forces

MPOV

I sat in the chair that Claire just _couldn't _give up. What is with her lately? It's just a stupid chair! Besides, I won. I always won.

Instead of feeling triumphant though I just felt embarrassed. "What was that about?" Derrick whispered from next to me. I looked into his dark brown eyes and melted.

"Nothing." I whispered back, pleased at the fact that we were having a private conversation. "Kuh-Laire's PMSing." That answer usually changed the topic.

"Oh." Derrick nodded and turned back to the rest of the table. I was disappointed. I didn't want to end our conversation completely, I just wanted to get the topic off Kuh-Laire.

"So Renesmee," Cam started to say. I wanted to scream; why was everyone so obsessed with her? And you have a girlfriend Cam! "How do you like OCD so far?"

"Um..." Renesmee looked uncomfortable. Josh had stuffed her in between him and Alicia, and was sitting much closer than necessary in the already tight fit booth. Alicia was quite pissed. "It's good. I made some friends and they're pretty cool." Was she talking about me? Really? I grinned, attention was attention no matter who gave it to you.

"Like who?" Cam asked glancing over at me.

"Uh... Olivia... Skye..." Renesmee glanced over at me then quickly added "And Massie."

Derrick grinned at me. Probably proud that his crush was so nice to the needy-of-friends. I smiled modestly back, but Derrick had already turned his attention back to Renesmee's oh-so-interesting responses.

"Do you like anyone?" Alicia blurted out glancing at Josh and then looking back at Renesmee. Everybody leaned into the booth curiously.

"Do you?" Plovert asked eagerly much to the dismay of Dylan who was flirting with him desperately.

"Uh..." Renesmee was turning really red. "Um..."

"Oh come on already!" I snapped at her, then covered it up with a smile. "Tell us who you like!" Please don't let it be Derrington please don't let it be Derrington.

"Um..."

"MASS!" Claire came barreling into the restaurant her face red and sweaty. I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved or annoyed that she interrupted Renesmee when she was about to dish out 50 point- at least- gossip.

"What Kuh-Laire?" I hissed at her turning away from Derrington. He didn't need to see my ugly side.

"Something just... happened." Claire stopped to catch her breath.

"Wow Claire." I said through my big fake smile. I'm well aware that everyone was now watching us. "I know you're really desperate for attention since you're ah-viously talent less, but. You don't need to act like that around us." Everyone was looking at Claire sympathetically now, they all believed my 'you're talentless' statement. It's true though, and I know it's below the belt but Claire deserved it for arguing with me in front of the boys. "We like you for who you are." I pouted at her dramatically. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" Like I care.

"You know what?" Claire glared at me. If I wasn't so pissed that she was arguing with me for the second time in a day, I would've told her that mad doesn't work with her features. "Never mind!" Claire ran out again.

"Ehmagawd." Kristen laughed nervously when I turned back around. I rolled my eyes and laughed with her. Pretty soon everyone was laughing. Cam was turning really red though. Probably embarrassed he's dating that psycho. Who's my friend. And part of the PC. But still undeniably psycho.

My jaw literally dropped when Renesmee put her hand on top of Cam's to comfort him. Hoooooley cuh-rap. Claire was not going to be happy. Should I tell her? Well... she should know, but, it'll just interfere with my life.

"So Renesmee," Josh pipped up again, ignoring Alicia even though she was practically shoving her boobs in his face. "Who do you like?"

Renesmee took her hand off of Cam's and- much to his disappointment- answered "No one." I hope so. I grabbed Derrington's hand though, just to make sure.

**a/n this chapter is short but imp. have to go! review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mad Claire Mad everybodyelse

CPOV

I ran out of Slice of Heaven, yet again, not even doing what I was meaning to. Caitlin had asked me to help her; quote "Take down the Clique and maybe the Pretty Committee, whatever, as long as no one finds out it was me _until _their unpopular." un-quote.

I thought she was crazy and ran back to the PC the first chance I got. I needed to tell Massie what had just happened so she could help me deal with the Benedict Arnold. But after what she just said to me? Uh, no thanks!

I stopped running. Massie was my friend, I reminded myself. She may not be the _best _one, but she was still my friend. And so was Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and now Renesmee. Well, some were better friends than others.

And no doubt Caitlin will bring down the PC after TC is finished. That 'I need your little friends help with something' was a load of crap. She _hated _anybody who was (or would be, fingers crossed!) more popular than her.

And the Pretty Committee won't even be able to stop her cause Caitlin's plan was admittedly fabulo-

EH. MY. GAWD.

I turn away for one second and _Nessie _is hitting on Cam? Out of all people, that under-water-monster-freak-thing was holding _my _boyfriends hand? And why isn't anyone doing anything? What's going-freaking-on?

I tore my eyes away from Renesmee's hand and Cam's lovey dovey (or constipated, oh dear lord how I hope it's that,) expression, and turned to look at Massie.

She was staring at their hands too. Then her head turned and inch and met my eyes. I don't know what I was expecting, but I didn't think Mass, excuse me, _Massie _would just turn away like she didn't even see me, and start talking to Derrick!

I turned away from the big glass windows of the restaurant and walked away slowly, trying not to attract any more attention than I already have from concerned mother, and sweaty skateboarders.

Slowly I bended down and pulled my old iPhone out of my right boot, still walking I scrolled through my contacts to look for a phone number that was just recently put in.

_"Hello?"_ The girl said.

"Hey Caitlin, it's Claire. I think I know something that can help."

* * *

NPOV

"Uh..." I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the way Cam was staring at me. It's not like I like him or anything, I was just trying to help him. He looked so embarrassed about Claire! I bet he wanted to go with her or something, but didn't know if she wanted him to. I saw something like that in a movie before.

_Everyone was getting on me about who I liked. I've only been here for a week people! I wanted to shout. Thankfully Claire came in with something to tell Massie. Ugh, Massie. What was I even doing here? What was that supposed to accomplish? Now that I've calmed down from figuring out that she actually hates me- a lot- I just want to be friends with her again! This was so frustrating!_

_Thinking about this, I didn't even pay any attention to the words coming out of Massie's artificial flower smelling lips, or Claire's cherry chapstick ones (half vampire sense of smell) until Claire ran out of the restaurant crying._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, everybody burst out laughing. What the hel-heck? What are they laughing about! Your 'best friend' just ran out! Go help her or something! _

_Listening to the annoying laughter, I figured out that there was one other person besides me who wasn't as amused. Cam. Oh right, he's Claire's boyfriend._

_"Uh... are you okay?" I asked cautiously before resting my hand on top of his as a comfort. I've seen aunt Alice do it all the time before._

_Cam looked up, startled at my touchiness, then smiled ruefully "I guess so."_

I pulled my hand away and grabbed my phone so that my hands had something else to do besides yell out "REJECTED REJECTED". I saw that I had five new texts. One from Alice, one from an unknown number, one from Olivia, and two from Jacob.

**Alice: **Hey... not a big deal, but I just saw something about one of your friends. It's not a big deal though, so I'll wait until you come home.

I'll just text her back later.

**Josh: **Hey it's Josh. I got your number from Derrick by the way. So.. you and Cam Fisher huh? I didnt want to say anything out loud in case it mght be embarrassing ;) and I'll be at Massies house on friday for the party thing so ill see you there

That was actually really sweet. It was definetly the most considerate thing anyone has done for _me_ all day. And I was actually glad he was going to come to Kendra Block's get to know the new neighbors thing. I don't know why though, probably because I had a feeling Massie won't be as welcoming to me in her own house?

I looked up from my phone and gave Josh a smile. He saw it and smiled back, then took his phone slightly out of his pockets to signal that we should text. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say.

**Nessie: **Hey Josh! How does Derrick know my #? about the Cam thing... no way! haha. i'll see you there i guess :) and i'll text you later, we don't want Alicia getting the wrong idea right?

That was my not so subtle way of saying "I don't have a boyfriend! Is that really beautiful girl who's all over you your girlfriend?" Why I care if he has a girlfriend or not, I have no clue.

While I waited for him to reply I checked my messages from Olivia and Jacob. Olivia asked about my tryouts and invited me to eat yogurt. I sent a quick message that said that I couldn't go and I'd call and explain everything tonight.

Then I checked my messaged from Jacob.

**Jacob: **Where are you? Carpool's empty today :(

**Jacob: **seriously ness, WHERE ARE YOU? If you don't answer in ten i'm asking Edward

I texted him back telling him to calm down and that I already told my mom and dad where I was. Usually I would have told Jacob exactly what I was doing, where I was at, how my day was, and when I would be home. But I didn't this time, cause all I really wanted to do was check my messages again.

Josh still hasn't texted me back.


End file.
